callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Resistance
"There wasn't supposed to be ANY RESISTANCE! -Polonsky This is the second level of Call of Duty: World at War. In this mission, the player starts out on a landing craft making its way to Peleliu Island's beach, but the craft gets stuck on coral and they become vulnerable to enemy fire, which they were not expecting. As a soldier looks over the craft to see what happened, he gets shot in the head. Then a massive explosion destroys the boat and everyone is sent into the water. Miller is saved by Sergeant Sullivan, and he orders the player to radio in a rocket strike on the enemy lines. When he does this, he proceeds onto the island. After a flamethrower wipes out a machine gun turret, the player goes through a small trench and is faced with a large Japanese trench and machine gun nest. The player proceeds through the trench, and goes up a ladder and kills the turret gunners. The player must now call in two rocket strikes on Japanese tanks to clear the way for an American tank and some more soldiers. After all that action, the player witnesses the death of his Squad leader, Sergeant Sullivan. Gameplay Tips * If you want the ray gun, after you call in the first rocket strike after you get onto the beach, instead of going over the logs, jump in the first puddle on the right. Then jump out of it and go into the second puddle, moving left. Then go into the crater, still moving left, and finally go into the big puddle on the far left. Stay in there and look at the tree line, the ground will start to shake,you will hear strange music, a deep voice starts speaking in Japanese and four statues will pop up. Go to one and hold the action button ("Square" on PS3 and "X" on the XBOX 360). You will pick up a ray gun with full ammo. * There is a hidden Type 99, after the first turret is burned by a flamethrower, when you go into the trench, instead of going right, go left into a small enclave. In there will be a Deployable Type 99. * Before you go into the trench near the big turret, go south a little and there will be a smaller trench with a M1897 Trenchgun, making navigating the trenches easier. Trivia * When you clear the big bunker at the end of the level, you are told to wipe out a whole load of soldiers in a trench. Instead, call in a rocket strike, and you might get the Xbox 360 achievement "Weapons of Mass Destruction" * Survive a banzai attack (which are commonplace in this level) to get the achievement 'Close shave' * If you are unable to obtain the Ray Gun on this level, follow the link: http://uk.youtube.com/watch?v=WDjR3vkOQeU * The Japanese soldiers crawling after the first rocket strike have no legs. * In Nazi Zombies the Ray Gun does much more damage, even enough to blow arms and legs off. However in this mission the ray gun does no mutilation at all, probably because of the Nazi Zombies are undead soldiers, and the living enemies more alive and more "hard" skin. * The ray gun can be used to destroy the tanks instead of the rocket strike. * In the beginning of the level, one marine leans out of the front of the boat and is sniped in the head. Also, the driver of the boat on the left side is sniped as well. *Sullivan sometimes starts off the mission with a M1 Thompson Submachine Gun but after he saves you, he tells you to call in missile support while holding a M1897 Trenchgun. * If you look at the marine who gets shot in the head right before the boat sinks, you can see his brain and skull *This is the easiest level to get the 360 achievment or PS3 trophy, Throw Six and A Half. * This is the only mission that you start off with a bayonet attached to your gun. * The Colt M1911 sometimes has a hand stuck on it, with a darker tan than Pvt. Miller. * Sometimes, there is a Private named Guzzo running up the beach, with a radio on his back, with your task force. In Call of Duty 3, there is also a significant character named PFC. Guzzo, who mans a radio, and is with you throughout the American campaign. * The planes that fly over you and the plane that is on fire are F4U Corsairs. Also the plane that was on fire may have hit the rocket ship that provides fire support for you because when it crashes you can hear a loud bang then an explosion meaning the wing hit the ship's bow. There is sometimes a character called Pvt Cook in this level.He might be the same person as he looks relatively alike the cook from Makin Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels